L Lawliet vs N Harmonia
L Lawliet vs N Harmonia is the first installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features Pokémon character N Harmonia vs Death Note detective L Lawliet. It was released on February 9th 2014. Link to the battle here: N Harmonia vs L Lawliet Cast Ciaran McGinn as N Harmonia Ciaran McGinn as L Lawliet Ciaran McGinn as Watari Lyrics N Harmonia: Hello friend. The name is N, no more to ask for I don't like the idea of so called Pokemon master My goal is Liberation, you like investigation I like to liberate Pokemon from all around the nation Wannabe Holmes. I going to diss you in this battle rap You should stop eating bro. I'm surprised you haven't gotten fat I survived from a dragon you got killed by a book You've got a massive fan-base but I don't give a fuck L Lawliet: You silly little kid, you think you can beat me I'm the world's best detective solved the L.A B.B You’re not the real N you're not even Near You're getting served through Skype, the quality clear For all that you are you could be the third Kira You're a bigger pussy than Light and you're as annoying as Misa 40% of this battle is me plotting your defeat The other 60 is your ass kicked and the case is complete You call yourself a Natural you're not even close You will get owned by Lawliet, because I'm the most Epic Rap Battler! Forget History The way that I'll kill you will remain a mystery You're forever alone and your father's an asshole I will get Matsuda to shoot you while losing control A world without N will be bright as light I will solve this battle case without putting up a fight. N Harmonia: I better Death Note that down Throw your dead body against a computer Then I'll take you down to brown town Scared of Shinigami, even by the word You have gotta be the most pathetic detective that I have ever heard Your successor's a child and the other is wild You're a laid back fucker and a big pedophile The true king of Anime is about to be filled I have a castle and a throne, and you got killed! L Lawliet: Liberate your Pokemon sons and daughters I'll get you tracked down by the task force and Light Yagami's father Not even Beyond Birthday was a faggot like you I'm doing my job, you're getting raped by Ash's Pikachu I'll change the world, like I did in my novel and movie Nobody likes you, not even Touko, and I'm not fooling You hear the voices of creatures I am the voice of the people I am the hero of this world, and you're just evil. N Harmonia: I'm a God! A mother fucking God! I became a hero, even though I might have broken the law I'm pretty sure you're crouching like retard keeping all of my tracks Cos I will burn your fucking tower with my dragon shadowfax Beyond Truth and Ideals, the inner side is revealed I don't need to gain knowledge by choking down meals I just dissed the anime version of Sherlock Holmes You're getting kissed by the whores carrying Death Notes L Lawliet: Time to reveal myself! Look at me! My blank expression is there a single fuck given from me? I'll track you down and become victorious Cos the entire world knows your full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius I don't need no dragon, I have a brain Don't call me Sherlock, I have a butler, rather Bruce Wayne I too have three themes, A B and C Watch me close down this case, while taking a pee Watari: Would you like some candy Ryuzaki? Do you want me to shoot this boy with no dick? Because I can do it nice and quick Try to fuck with me and L, you'll go straight to hell Even The death of Ryuzaki scared the funeral bells L Lawliet: Thank you watari! I'll diss this so called N This battle will be over on the count of ten 13 episodes in your series failed to make your audience mope at you The truth is your name stands for your father groping you WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY https://soundcloud.com/ciaran-mcginn/n-harmonia-vs-l-lawliet-rap-1 TUNED! Who do you think won? N Harmonia L Lawliet Watari